


jesus is my homeboy

by asexuelf



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Baby Names, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Names, POV Second Person, Surrogacy, dadsona and joseph are having a baby uwu, i think i remember chris being canon autistic, so i gave him some of my mannerisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: He lives his life in the name of God but in his heart, the devil works. You're not going to let him name your child Christen or Christoph or Chrisopolis or Chrisalingabing or whatever it is he's bound to choose.(The AU where Joseph and Mary split for their own sake and Joseph and Dadsona got together. With all the kids in school, they decided to have another baby - all they need now is a name!)





	jesus is my homeboy

**Author's Note:**

> i should choose a different title but this fic has had this title since aug 2017 so u_u
> 
> this is an old fic i found floating around my docs and decided to finish and post! hope you enjoy!

You’re beginning to feel nervous. Amanda Ann is a beautiful name - almost 25 years ago now, you and Alex had gone through what must have been hundreds of names together, but in the end, your eyes and hearts had been drawn back to _ Amanda _ . Always Amanda. It was the perfect name for your new baby girl. According to the sources you had used, the name meant ‘ _ worthy of love’ _. The sound of the name and the idea behind it had started a kind of fire in you that you hadn’t really understood until you’d held her in your arms for the first time. 

Amanda isn’t the only child you have that’s “worthy of love” anymore, however. You have four incredible, hilarious, beautiful stepchildren. Your heart breaks for them. Your heart breaks for Chris, your heart breaks for Christie and Christian, but most of all, your heart breaks for Crish. _ Crish_. 

You’ve been married to Joseph Christiansen for nearly three years now, together and in love for at least five. He is a kind, caring man, who does all he can for others and expects nothing in return, but, if the names of his children were anything to go by, this man was a mastermind of cruelty, of torture, of sinister design… He lived his life in the name of God but in his heart, the devil worked. And you know this, because you have four kids named variants of _ Chris _. Who does that to their children?

Not you. No, not you - and you’re not letting Joseph do it either, never again. 

You’re in the new baby’s room, dressing it up nice in yellows and baby blues, already pinning up the sketches of their family that Chris had drawn, as well as the pictures Amanda had given you for her new baby brother. You and Joseph have gone the surrogate route; all that’s left now is to wait. While you two work, you’re discussing the baby, making jokes about the other children at that age, wondering how fussy he will be, what he’ll like, what he’ll be named.

You tell Joseph about the search you'd made for Amanda's name. How much time, thought, and care went into choosing it. How important a name could be.

"Amanda _ is _ a beautiful name," Joseph says, smiling at you. Bright and charming, just like always. "But I'm partial to something more…"

"Biblical?"

"Yes!" Joseph laughs, then, wringing his hands nervously. "You know me."

You cross the small space to kiss him soundly. "Yes, I do." And you're not going to let him name your child Christen or Christoph or Chrisopolis or Chrisalingabing or whatever it is he's bound to choose. "So, I, um- Actually already thought of a few. Biblical names, I mean."

"Oh?" Joseph's eyes are bright when they look into yours.

"Mhm!" Another quick peck. "Names like David and Matthew and Michael are great. There's something about those two syllables that's really striking."

Joseph smiles still, but he doesn't seem convinced. "The two syllables _ is _ nice… I've been thinking Christoph."

_ You absolute monster, _you think. You have him pegged. "Um. I don't know about that one, babe."

He wraps his arms around you and sighs, but nods.

You stand together, you hiding your nervousness, him deep in thought. Just holding each other. You do that for a long time, enjoying each other's presence, before Chris comes in.

He stares at you both quietly, like he's waiting to start speaking. His face has that oddly guarded look about it, like it always has.

"Hey, big guy!" Joseph pulls away from you only slightly, grinning at your second eldest. "You looking for us?"

He opens his mouth like he's going to speak, then simple nods. He takes a moment to breathe before asking, "What are you doing?"

You know by now that he isn't being accusatory. He really is just curious. "Talking baby names."

"Are there any names you like, Chris?" Joseph asks with a small smile.

Chris meets your eyes. There is a silent understanding that passes between you. Chris is not just your ally, but your brother in arms - in battle and in war. There will be no more Chris-named children in this house.

"I…" His eyes find the ground again and he stops.

"It's okay, Chris. You don't need to have one."

"I-!" He swallows. "I do. Have one. I've thought about it a lot since… since we talked about it."

You look to Joseph, who is smiling serenely and patiently at his son. He looks so pleasantly surprised, love coming off him in waves.

"What name do you like, Chris?" You ask. Hopefully you didn't read him wrong - you can really only pray he doesn't take after his father here.

Chris fiddles with his hands. Then he whispers like a prayer, "Adam. Because he's first. New."

All the breath leaves Joseph and when you look at him, his face is slack and his eyes are a little watery. You don't get it, though - this baby is the youngest and likely the last.

But the name still rings something in you, that same way _ Amanda _ always did. Still, you ask Chris what he means.

Joseph answers for him, "All the kids are our kids. They know that. But… This one will always be ours, from the beginning of his life. And- Well, excuse me for being mushy but…" He brings you closer to him, curling into you. "After everything that brought us here, being with you has been paradise. What a better name for our child than the man to walk the Garden?"

Despite all your years with Joseph, you still aren't terribly religious - but the way it touches him touches you, too.

"Adam," you whisper.

"Adam," Joseph agrees.

Chris smiles at the ground and slinks out of the nursery. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :3


End file.
